


Goodbye Dean

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean, Fanvids, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being abused by Dean for the last time, Cas and the angels team up to take him down once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Goodbye Earl" by the Dixie Chicks


End file.
